Cookies!
by Skyla Talon
Summary: Basically, I took a Star Wars themed personality quiz and got Yoda by clicking on prefer the command center with cookies... will be marked complete, but might get together with Cat and Stormy to write short stories about the characters taking the quiz...and their most like. Or what happens when certain people get cookies near Yoda...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, Stormyskies8 and I found a personality quiz for Star Wars characters. First I got Luke Skywalker, then I got Yoda when i did it again. Stormy only did it once and she got Yoda. When I got Luke it told me I need to be more patience. Ironically enough, I am the most impatient person in my family. Anyways, we both for our preference of command center picked anywhere with cookies… Now we are wondering if Yoda likes cookies.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Except myself! Catlovingmermaid and Stormyskies8 own themselves. I will be writing them as Cat or Stormy though.**

Never Give Yoda A Cookie

Leia hugged Luke as he freaked out over something that happened at training. She wasn't entirely sure what happened though. Just then Han walked up, whistling happily. Upon noticing his best friend curled up into a ball, hyperventilating as his superior and hopefully girlfriend hugging him.

"What happened kid?" Han asked, alarmed to see his friend like this.

"Never thought….Yoda….No! Cookies…." Luke muttered to himself.

"Luke what happened… you can trust us." Leia nudged her friend.

"It's a long story… with weird voices in the background." Luke shuddered with horror.

"What happened?!" Han and Leia snapped at him.

"It started when I showed up for training…"

…

Luke jumped down from his cockpit landing on the swampy ground. In his left hand he held a bag of chocolate chip cookies. Swinging it slightly he dug out one of the scrumptious cookies and bit into it.

"Yoda! I'm here for training!" Luke hollered as he looped his way over to the small hut the tiny Jedi Master lived in hiding.

"Late you are. Cookies are those?" Yoda snapped his head up to stare at the bag.

"Yeah… I got hungry and grabbed some." Luke shifted slightly reaching to set the bag down.

"COOKIES!" Yoda dived for the bag.

"Aaaahhhh!" Luke screeched as he toppled as Yoda pushed him to the side. "Master! Are you related to Cookie Monster from Sesame Street?!"

"Know not what you mean." Yoda was very confused.

"I don't either."

" _Cat! What do you think your doing to my story!?" An angry female voice could be heard in the background._

" _What do you think I'm doing? Yoda is related to Cookie Monster!" Another female voice called out. "Ooh! Candy Corn!"_

" _Cat… share!" the first voice snapped suddenly as a plastic bag rustled._

" _Everybody wants to be a cat!" The second voice breaks out singing like a frog is in her throat._

" _Okaaay… Moving on! I am deleting this strange conversation about a show for three year olds."_

 _Delete. Delete. Delete._

Luke looks over at Yoda who is as confused as him. "That's not good."

"Is not indeed." Yoda agreed, wondering what those voices meant by three year olds.

" _You know Yoda is about the right size for being a three year old." the voice named Cat announced suddenly._

"Hey!" Yoda yelped.

Next thing Luke knew he was repeating the action of jumping out of his cockpit. "Master Yoda! I'm here!"

"Late you are those?" Yoda asked yet again, looking bewildered about the fact he remembered this already happening.

"Yeah… I grabbed some cause I got hungry." Luke slowly sat the cookies down. When Yoda didn't attack him immediately, he relaxed… and promptly fell on his back.

"Coooookkkiieeessss!" Yoda stretched out the word as if he was out of it, as he shoveled the bag of cookies into his mouth.

"Master Yoda! Are you like the Cookie Zombies from that My Little Pony: Friendship is MAgic episode!?" Luke yelped once again.

"Know not what you mean." Yoda repeated again, clearly frustrated.

"I don't know either." Luke shook his head in confusion.

" _Stormy! What do you think your doing to my story?!" the first voice from before suddenly bellowed._

" _What does it look like I'm doing? That was a great prank!" a new voice, again female, possibly Stormy, spoke up suddenly._

" _Why are talking about my little ponies!?" Cat's voice interrupted._

" _Ok! That's it! Both of you out! This is my story! Agh! I have to delete everything again! The first voice wailed loudly._

 _Delete. Delete. Delete._

Luke once again found himself jumping out of his cockpit. Swinging his bag of cookies he walked up to where Master Yoda was sitting on a rock waiting for him.

"Sorry I am late Master. I had to stop and grab something to eat. Leia had made chocolate chip cookies." Luke calmly explained.

Yoda immediately brightened up at the mention of cookies. "Cookies!" Yoda knocked Luke to the ground and ripped the bag out of his hand.

Bewildered, Luke ran back to his cockpit screaming, "Ahh! You're crazy Master!"

…

"Wait… what exactly happened?" Leia was completely lost.

"I told you. Master Yoda went crazy when he noticed I had cookies." Luke mumbled into his hands.

 _Crunch._ Han bit into a cookie. Luke looked up with horror, before sprinting down the hallways screaming as if death himself was chasing him.

"This does not leave the three of us. Force knows that the Imperials will never leave him alone if they learn he is terrified of cookies." Leia ordered her hopefully boyfriend.

"Yeah… don't plan on losing any battles due to the bucketheads stopping to eat cookies in the middle of the battlefield." Han agreed.

 **A/N:**

 **Review from Catlovingmermaid: Haha! I used my mermaid magic to stop you from deleting anything!**

 **Yeah...so Yoda went crazy because Luke had cookies. I wonder why (smiles mischievously)... Bye!**

 **SkyTalon**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Stormyskeis8- Hi! Skytalon said I can write a sequel for Personality Quiz Randomness by myself… so I kidnapped Luke and Yoda!**

 **Luke: Hey! You can't do that!**

 **Stormy- yes I can, I'm an author. I can make you do whatever I want.**

 **Yoda- Make me act strange, are you?**

 **Stormy- No, kind off… I'm teaching the storm troopers a lesson.**

 **Luke: What lesson? This won't involve cookies, would it?**

 **Stormy- I don't own anything! If I did I wouldn't have to kidnap the jedis…**

 **Luke: Help!**

 **Yoda- a spy she must be.**

Yoda Wins _(Yoda and Luke: What!?)_

The squadron of bucketheads has been fighting in the tie fighters all day. The rebels have escaped and retreated for lunch, a plan the bucketheads agree with. Finding the planet, Dogabah, they decided that would be the perfect place to have a break. _(Yoda: My home is it not?)_

The bucketheads started handing out sandwiches and canteens filled with water when one pulled out a mystery box.

"SOS1234, what do you have there? It's not contraband, is it?" one of the bucketheads asked.

SOS1234 laughed, "Nope. Sorry SOS5678. Just some cookies I swiped from the kitchen."

" _COOKIES!" (Luke: No! I'm still traumatized from last time!)_

A third buckethead spoke up frowning, "Did ya'll here that?"

SOS5678 answered nervously, "I thought it was my imagination SOS3456."

SOS3456 sighed, "Okay since there is unknown creatures lurking about, let's just pass out the cookies and get out of here."

" _COOKIES!" (Luke: hyperventilating…Yoda- Sound like that, I do not.")_

SOS1234 looks around nervously, "It sounds closer, and one them is breathing quite loudly!" _(Luke: Wait! They can hear us too!?)_

SOS3456 was about to bite into his cookie when something small and green bite his hand.

"AHH! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" SOS3456 screamed causing a mass panic. _(Yoda- bite, I do not!)_

Some bucketheads were dumb enough to pull out their blasters, set to kill. _(Luke: No! You can't kill Master Yoda!)_ Only the green furry thing… _(Yoda- Thing I am not.)_ was too fast for them. Each time they fired, the creature… _(Luke: Master Yoda isn't a creature either…)_ either dodged, causing them to accidently kill the unfortunate bucketheads behind him, or used a glow stick to reflect the shots back to the ones shooting them. Which killed them too. _(Yoda- Bucketheads they are. Luke: Yea, you'd think they'll change it to stun once they realized they're killing off their own comrades.)_

Eventually, SOS5678 shouted, "Retreat!"

Which the remaining three did without second thought. _(Luke: Don't blame them. Cookie Yoda is scary. Yoda- Hey!)_

Darthy pinched the bridge off his nose, "So basically I'm hearing is that you killed off your own comrades, by accident."

He glanced in front of him, where bucketheads SOS1234, SOS5678, and SOS3456 were standing.

SOS5678 spoke firmly, "Yes sir, that is what happened to our fallen comrades."

Darthy rolled his eyes, glad the bucketheads can't see that, "Since you were supposed to be chasing a rebel cell, them destroying you would have been more believable and acceptable!"

SOS5678 nodded, "Yes sir."

Just then Palpatine walked in holding a box of cookies. _(Luke: Yea! Payback!)_ "Vader have you tried these new cookies? Their called girl scouts." _(Stormy- that's the reason we have bucketheads. Luke: Why? Stormy- Girl Scouts sell cookies, they're not the cookie itself. Luke: Oh.)_

The three bucketheads ran out suddenly screaming as if death itself was chasing them. Palpatine turned to face Darthy, "What I'd miss?"

Darthy sighed, "Master Yoda killed their squadron using cookies."

Palpatine looked at him before falling over laughing, "Vader! I didn't know you had a sense of humor. Now what did I really miss?"

Darthy looked at Palpatine and then walked off without answering.

 _(Yoda- blame him, I do not. Luke: At least you weren't that bad with me…)_

 **A/N: Stormy- okay, now that that's done, I probably should release Luke and Yoda before the others arrive…**

 **Luke: Yes! Please let us go!**

 **Yoda- not like that I am.**

 **Stormy- Okay, just hold still so I can untie you.**

 **Luke: How come I'm the only one with the : before I speak?**

 **Stormy- Cause ya just a padawan.**

 **Luke: What about you? You use the – as well as Master Yoda.**

 **Stormy ignites a green light saber…**

 **Yoda- Master Skies!**

 **Luke: Who are you!?**

 **Stormy- Bye!**

 ***Sky walks in, notices that Luke was bewildered and Yoda surprised…and promptly whacked her head against the palm of her hand*- Sis…when I said you could do this…I didn't mean that you can kidnap them!**


End file.
